


With Friends Like These...

by Whreflections



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Fake Antichrist Sam, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Gabriel around, the apocalypse certainly never gets boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marynyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marynyu).



> So I've never been a Sam/Gabriel fan, but a few years ago, I decided to do this drabble meme for my friends. I'm pretty sure I lost the list I was supposed to be writing, but this one, I'd already done. Even though it's not really my ship and this thing is tiny, I've always been pleased with this snapshot.

“You know, I don’t think this really counts as  _helping_.”   
  
“Hey, you’re the one that said you wanted me to make you  _look_  like the Antichrist. I’m just trying to make it seem authentic enough to fool these people.”   
  
Sam grumbled as he shook dead minnows out of his hair, fresh from the rain of fish Gabriel had supplied as he’d walked out of the town of Albuquerque.   
  
Gabriel smirked, pushed off from the Impala to come over and turn up Sam’s collar, freeing a couple fish that were still gasping for breath out from under it. They fell into his hand, and after a look from Sam he sighed, snapped the fingers of his other hand and dumped them into the fishbowl that had just appeared on the hood.   
  
“That’s your problem, Sam.” Gabriel leaned in, brushing his hair back from his eyes and kissing him until the tense frustration in the set of his jaw faded. “You never know when I’m helping you.” 


End file.
